The Silence of the Heart
by mishkaeci
Summary: Sakura's silent sentiments for Kakashi... She didn't know what to do with her feelings...If Kakashi feels the same way towards her...KakaSaku


Disclaimer: Oh well, I don't own Naruto okay…so just read this and submit review as well…

Mainly Sakura's silent sentiments for Kakashi….

A KakaSaku fic…I'm planning to have sequel on this…What do you think huh?

Hope you'll like this..

**"The Silence of the Heart"**

**In the dimmed room you came**

**With one lighted candle in your hand**

**I asked "What are you doing in here?"**

**You're eyes just blinked at me then you shrugged**

**I sighed. There you are again with those enigmatic shove**

**You were always in your own world…nothing but silence**

**I looked up above the gray ceiling, thinking as seconds drop**

**You caught my attention then you stood up and left**

**I sighed again. Those act made the scratches sting**

**I gritted my teeth, wanting to curse those deep pains**

**Breathe in. Breathe out. Feeling more relieved**

**I wiped my sweaty face and stared at the candle you gave me**

**I slowly traced the mishap scratches. Ouch. It hurts.**

**Staring at the red-brimmed skin, tears formed in my eyes**

**Again the memories of the sudden event flashbacked instantly**

**One hour and forty minutes ago. Under the pouring heavy rain**

**Drip.**** Drip. You turned your back from me, with your head down**

**You stood there in front of me, and all I can do is to watch your image of leaving**

**Clenching my fists I realized, water droplets are beginning to fall**

**I just stared at your vivid image. I'm wet all over but the feeling of numbness overtook me**

**You started to walk. One… Two… Three… "Don't"**

**Only one word was uttered by my supple pink lips**

**Shockingly, you stopped but still with you're with your wide back at me**

**"What is it?" you asked in a cold monotone voice**

**I grabbed all the strength I can get but then I failed**

**Bowing my head down, tears started to overflow from my eyes**

**"I-I… just want to tell you something…" I choke from hiccupping**

**I was waiting for your voice but then again you sighed irritatingly**

**Drip.**** Drip. Those falling rain makes me want to surrender the fight**

**'I couldn't stand this anymore…' I thought as I saw my feet are slowly sinking in the grayish mud**

**Knowing from the start that this plan won't work the way I wanted it to be**

**Discouraged from the thought, I finally sighed and dropped my hands beside the seams of my pants.**

**Nervousness attacked me before I could actually tell you those things**

**"It's nothing." I uttered. Plain and simple. I give up.**

**Slowly I fall on my knees but stopped my tears from flowing**

**I don't want to see you walking away from me so I just closed my eyes**

**Suddenly I heard a squishing sound. "Get up. Don't act like a child."**

**I fluttered my eyelids open and saw you. You were angry.**

**I didn't understand why but then I easily complied from your command**

**Expecting that you would give me some tender and concern remarks**

**Again, you turned you back away from me and started to walk**

**"Wait!... Stop!..." I shouted my heart out… but you won't listen**

**Indulging my pride, I ran… reaching out to you**

**Unnoticed of the stone that had been covered by the mud, I tripped**

**I fell on my knees… dived into those grayish black puddle of mud**

**Ouch. That pale skin is crying out with pain. Shit. Why?**

**Searching for your trace… you blankly stared at my cursing position**

**You walk towards me and without hesitation; you carried me in your strong arms**

**And so I was here in the dimmed room**

**With only one lighted candle that supplies me a reason to wait**

**I sat here beside this wooden windowsill under the night sky**

**With my up drawn knees, I hugged them tight and sobbed for a while**

**Such fate had been given to me. Unrequited love is devastating**

**Those simple three words, I couldn't even utter out from my lips**

**But since, knowing that it will just be taken aback, there's no use**

**But then again, I couldn't withstand my sealed emotions inside my soul**

**You never gave me the chance to let out this unending beating of my heart**

**Why? What? Afraid? Or is it because you just don't want me to a part of your life?**

**Been battling these things inside my heart for four years**

**Maybe… just maybe this is seemingly a sign… that I should stop…--**

**Startled form the sound of the doorknob, you came in with white fluffy towels in your hands**

**You gazed towards me and looked into my swollen and jaded eyes**

**I looked away, not wanting you to know that I shed tears for you**

**Locking my attention in those endless horizon of velvety night sky**

**You slowly reached for me and carefully wrapped me with those comfortable towels**

**"Here. Dry yourself. You could catch flu." Stunned from the instant change of your voice**

**You picked the med kit beside the bed and searched for the ointment and white bandages**

**Tenderly you touched my knee and slowly applied the healing aid on my pained skin**

**Million tons of needles pricked the scratches; I could awfully slap you for it**

**I frowned. Those physical pain is more bearable that torturing me with your silent treatment**

**Somehow I wish in the back of my mind… that I can have some assurance**

**Though the disclosure of such truth will cause me again more pain**

**In a matter of hours, the healing had finally ended**

**And the pain on my knees subsided and so numbness faded away**

**I fixed myself up and closed my eyes… don't know why… maybe I'm tired**

**Don't care about your entity; it will just confuse me more if I'll look at you**

**"Don't sleep yet" You said as you nudged and shoved me in the shoulder**

**"What?... Why?" I asked with no emotions at all. Still my eyes closed**

**"I want you to open your eyes and sit." You commanded me again like as if I'm your pet**

**I sat and rest my head on the wall avoiding your intense gaze at me**

**"Please Sakura… Look at me in the eyes…" You pleaded… for the first time**

**Moved from the sadness of your voice… 'What happened?' I thought**

**I bowed my head and cautiously looked at you… suddenly you cried**

**I panicked from seeing you shed a million of tears… I touched your face and wipe that symbolic pain**

**"Don't worry… I'm here… Tell me what's wrong…" I said to you as I look into your misty brown eyes**

**You bowed your head then said, "I'm sorry… so sorry for everything…"**

**Your tears continuously slid out form your eyes… one by one dropped on the soft cushion of the bed**

**It all came up into an understanding in just those fleeting moments**

**Yes you did. You ask for forgiveness that I thought it wasn't in your system**

**Believed from the conclusion that you only care about yourself**

**And I guess I was wrong…completely wrong since the beginning**

**"Sakura… I just want you to know that I…" I instantly stopped everything**

**Threw my arms wide open and hugged you tight… "I know..." I whispered**

**And from there I know and you also understand every second of the moment that we had**

**That words doesn't need to be uttered out to feel what's really inside our hearts**

kaeci090804

So how was it? I hope you like it guys..

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Arigatou Gozaimas for reading my fic!

Ja ne!

This is kaeci signing off…


End file.
